Samurai Jack x chubby! teen! Blind! Reader
by Moonlightwolf15
Summary: this starts during episode 6 when Jack meets Ikra but he is not alone. he has Reader! Readeris in love with jack and Jack is in love with Reader but they don't know the other one is in love with the other (I know confusing) but what if Reader had a guarded heart and Aku wanted to breck both samurai and teen in one move. I know this is a crappy summary. romance in chapter 1 plz com!
1. Chapter 1: the right choice was wrong

Samurai Jack x chubby! Teen! Blind! Reader

Chapter 1: the right choice was the wrong choice

"Jack I'm telling you I don't trust her. I don't know if it's the way she looks or the way she acts but I smell plastic from her both in attitude and appearance" the young chubby 16 year old girl known as (name) whispered to her older companion, Samurai Jack. She was a young girl who was sent from the year 2015 by Aku for actually being able to hurt him with her bow and arrows, the arrow tips themselves were said to be made of many shards that fell from the heavens and were said to be so pure it could wipe out any demonic demon if shot by a warrior of great will power and a sound mind. (name) had trouble accepting Jack as a friend at first since while she was in her time period and in the one she is in now she had been backstabbed and betrayed by many even her own family, over the years of her growing up in her time period, which was still ruled by Aku, she had grown up to be independent but had placed a wall of iron around her heart locking it away to never be hurt again. She grew to be cold and cruel to strangers but whenever she came across children she gave nothing but kindness and compassion, she believed that she could help children who have not yet been touched by the cruelty that is betrayal that there is always hope for them, she could give them the one thing she never had as a child.

Hope.

That was when she meet Jack, he found her in the alley ways of the city Aku first sent him to, he needed to hide to he ran into an alley not only finding a safe spot but finding a young girl who was chubby, for lack of a better word, in a light (favourite colour) dress that reached past her knees with long sleeves that fanned out like his, a deep (second favourite colour) cloak with a windsock looking hood and (second favourite colour) ankle boots. She held her bow and arrows close to her, her hair a(H/L) (H/C) colour and her skin a (S/C). Her eyes he could not see as they were covered by the hood. He confronted her naturally she was defensive her eyes were a clouded (E/C) an obvious sign showing she was blind she aimed her weapon ready to fire, until he revealed he was out to destroy Aku, they exchanged stories and not once did she show any emotion other than disgust or anger. They made a deal to travel together to find time portals to travel back to their own times. That was when he learnt her name.

(name) or ask her wanted poster calls her (wanted poster name).

They became friends after they saved each other's lives multiple times, and over the days and weeks (name) fell in love with the samurai and opened her heart for him but kept it a secret.

Anyway, back to the conversation "what do you mean by you smell plastic from her? I do not smell any plastic" Jack asked his blind friend "it's an expression it means she's completely fake. Don't let your guard down around her Jack" she said looking up to him since he was at least two heads taller. The woman (bounty wanted poster name) was speaking of as a woman named Ikra. A young woman with green skin, black hair and a black dress. Something about this woman sent off warning bells in (name)'s mind the woman reminded (name) of Aku, (name) was able to see once but Aku took her sight away after he took her family before her eyes as well not even jack knew how she became blind she left that part of the story out, now she must see with her ears, hands and feet when she touches something she can see a clear picture in her mind when her eyes are closed but know when it's raining because the rain changes to quickly for her and makes the ground to watery to see anything. They camped for the night and started a fire. Ikra sat near Jack smiling seductively causing him to blush (bounty wanted poster name) could not use her feet or hands to see but she could hear, a scowl appeared upon her face. She laid her head down on the sand facing away from them pretending to sleep. After a while she heard them talking "Jack you must trust me, Aku sends minions after you when you need help or least expect it right?" she heard Ikra tell Jack "yes this is true" Jack replied "then, from what you've told me, don't you think it's a little too much of a coincidence that (name) showed up? Don't you think she could be working for Aku?" (Name)'s eyes narrow into a glare even though she is still facing away from them 'why that little-! I knew she was trouble!' (Name) thought to herself "come on Jack think about it. You told me she guides you through paths that supposedly lead to the time portals what if she's leading you to Aku without you knowing it?" "Hmm. Perhaps you are right" (name)'s eyes widen 'Jack is actually going to believe her…' (name) though as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to go to sleep. Unaware that Ikra knew she was awake and smirked.

The next day

(name) followed behind Jack, he said he thought I could use a little break from leading the group. Ikra walked beside her "*chuckles* you know, Jack is a great warrior but his instincts stink when I comes to enemies" Ikra gloated to (name) who was glaring up at her "I mean look at you you're here and well frankly you shouldn't even exist you fat *( name)'s face goes red* ugly *angry tick mark* stupid* grabs her weapons* useless *growls at Ikra* waste of life" that did it (name) launched at Ikra biting and scratching her before flinging her away right next to where Jack was walking. He stopped and looked at the scene before him, a young woman, close to his age, who had helped him recently and brought up the possible question about the girl he had been traveling with to be Aku's spy, be covered in bruises and bite marks on the ground while his friend had her arrow aimed directly at her "stuff this! I'll send you to Aku so he can deal with you! You deserve that kind of fate!" (name) yelled. Now Jack knew Ikra was correct he ran at (name) with great speed and

Smack

He hit her with the hilt of his sword in the face, knocking her on her ass, and then pointed his blade to her throat. (name)'s eyes widen she dropped her weapons in shock, she sat up propping one of her hands on the desert sand giving her balance the other holding the now bruising mark Jack left "J-Jack…why would you-" she stuttered before he applied more pressure "she was right, you are just another minion of Aku! If you leave now without any more violence you may live. Seeing you right now brings me great sickness and furious anger. You disgust me. Leave now" he said with venom within his voice sheathing his sword, (name) felt as though a thousand knives kept stabbing her chest at different times. She looked down as water welled in her eyes "do you wish to speak monster" Jack asked before helping Ikra up. That cut her even deeper. She stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows and walked away but stopped momentarily to look at him he saw her face his eyes widen for the first time since he has known her he had seen her cry and he was the cause.

"I hate you" she said glaring at Jack he was taken aback but never showed it

"I hate you for not believing me, I hate you for believing her, I hate you for hurting me, and I hate you for what you do to me but more than anything. I hate myself for letting you in, letting you in my iron walls that guarded my heart I hate myself for actually believing you could love me like I loved you." She wiped away her tears "the key word being LOVED! I won't be there for you anymore Jack, you can have Ikra help you now. I just hope you've made the right choice because" she starts walking away with only the clothes on her back and her weapons "this monster is no longer your string-along toy" and with that she ran leaving Jack to momentarily think of her words before Ikra convinced him that (name) was just messing with his head. He nodded and continued but that little though of (name) was still in the back of his mind.

Time skip to when they find the orb

"no! what have you done!" Jack yelled at Ikra for breaking the orb when she started laughing and slowly transforming into.

"Aku…"

"HA HA HA! Yes samurai it is I Aku! You really should have listened to your little friend oops! I mean the monster! She would have finished me off if it wasn't for you! You save the master of darkness and evil!" Aku laughed at Jack.

Jack thought back to all he had said to (name) and remembered he was the one who made her cry.

"I…was a fool" Jack said collapsing to his knees a hand propping him up and another covering his eyes. "I should have listened to her, I should have thought more clearly to understand what was happening but I let judgment cloud my vision and hurt an innocent" he glared up at Aku standing unsheathing his sword ready to fight "you are the reason I hurt her! You tricked me! You are the reason she no longer is with me *tears up* you are the reason I could never tell her I returned her feelings!" he yelled charging at Aku. They fought for many hours until Jack started to grow tired "this is the end for you samurai" Aku said raising a clawed hand to finish off Jack.

"GAH!" Aku retracted his hand when something was shot at him he looked to see an arrow. Suddenly out of the bush came (name) "(wanted poster name)!" Jack exclaimed but (name) took no notice. "so the fat one has returned?" Aku said grinning before another arrow shot him in the face she kept shooting arrow after arrow until she ran out. Aku was weak "we shall meet again Archer and Samurai" Aku said before vanishing leaving behind only the arrows. Jack got up and sheathed his sword and looked to (name) to see her picking up her arrows and placing them in there holster. He walked to her cautiously beside her

"(wanted poster name)?" he asked "…." She kept silent "(wanted poster name) I wish to apologise for my actions and for my words. I did not know Ikra was actually Aku and I had thought you were one of his spies when you said you were going to send her back to Aku. So I must beg for your forgiveness" he said on his knees bowing his head. (name) finished picking up the arrows and stood up. "No" was her reply Jack's eyes widen in horror as he stood up quickly looking at her "what but why? I understand I have done you wrong but-" "Samurai Jack, be still" she replied coldly finally looking at him her eyes seemed so much colder than when they met "you have no idea what you have done to me. I loved you once Samurai Jack but it was clear as day that you never felt the same, and to top it off you struck me, an innocent. You have violated one of the samurai codes of honour. And besides my heart is no longer accessible to anyone." Her glare intensifies "especially you Samurai Jack" Jacks eyes water he reaches out for her "p-please there must be some way I can undo this! I love you, (wanted poster name) please!" he begged, (name) took pity on him a small part of her still loved Jack to not end, she sighed "however" Jack looks up to her seeing her fix her weapons to carry "I shall travel with you till you complete your quest" Jacks heart soared there may be a chance he can win her heart once more because if he ever did he would never let her go, no matter how different their ages are or what time lines they're from, he will hold her till he dies. He bowed to her "I thank you for this second chance to rekindle our love" he said smiling "*sigh* don't you think for a second that I'm trying to rekindle anything with you samurai Jack. I am merely trying to get home because if you do get home and succeed then my family never dies, I never go blind an never would meet you so let's get moving" she said walking ahead before Jack grabbed her hand "please(name), let me in again let me have one last chance to prove to you I love you, will you grant me that?" he asked pulling down her hood, releasing her (H/L) (H/C) hair and looking into her milky (E/C) eyes as he caressed her adorable chubby face. (Name) blushed at his actions but quickly pulled away but not letting go of his hand. He looked to his hand then to her as she looked away "one chance and that's it Samurai Jack. After that you and I become nothing more to each other than strangers. Understand?" she asked. Jack smiled "I understand. Thank you" Jack said as they began to walk across the desert again. "Where shall we head to next (name)?" Jack asked "no a clue but it's sure to have minions of Aku" (name) replied Jack smiled down at the young girl holding his hand with her own chubby one then looked ahead "yes indeed but we shall face them together correct?" "Yes Jack, we will."

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2: the three blind archers

Chapter 2: the three blind archers

(name) and Jack were sitting in a ship eating; (name) had changed her clothes to a long sleeved deep (favourite colour) dress with slits from the hips on both sides, deeper (favourite colour) tights and (2nd favourite colour) ballet flats she also wore her (favourite colour) cloak keeping her hood up while jack wore his straw hat. "(name)? Not to offend you but are you not going to eat?" Jack asked her while whispering "no I'm not hungry, the water is fine enough for me, thank you for your concern Jack" (name) said smiling a little at him. They have been traveling for a while about three months and true to his word Jack proved to (name) he truly loved her. At every chance Jack got he complimented her softening, (name)'s heart a little each time he would tell her she was beautiful and she was strong after about 2 months of it (name) let her walls down for him and smiled more often and show more emotion.

"Alright, but please eat later on. I do not wish for you to become sick" he said looking at (name). She nodded to him smiling more "yes Jack" she replied before listening to the conversation between a middle aged sounding man and an old Viking man. Something about a well? "The well of king Orsic (sp?) Those who reach the infamous well are granted one wish" the old Viking said. 'One wish eh?' (name) thought before looking to Jack, she knew he heard it. (name) nodded to Jack "get out of the great kan's chair!" (name) turned to hear an angry little man yelling at the old Viking, forcing the old man to swab the floor. (name) walked up to him as he passed the table Jack, with Jacks help since she couldn't see on boats "excuse me, sir?" (name) said "the story of the well you told is it real?" Of course it's real! As a matter of fact we're passing it now! It's over there!" he said pointing to a snow covered island. (name) smiled while Jack stood behind her looking "in the centre of that mist shrouded isle lies the treasure of king Orsic" Jack placed a hand on (name)'s hand and guided her towards a door leading out of the ship "thank you" Jack said to the old sea dog "W-Wait! I beg you reconsider there are only three archers yet they desolated my whole army are just one man and a blind girl! You do the math" the old sea dog said warning the two warriors "why attempt it?" he asked.

"That well could get me home" Jack replied then looked to (name) "but if I do I would-" "Jack you know I would follow you there" (name) said smiling up at Jack with her white teeth. "There are many other ways to get home" the old sea dog said "not for us" (name) replied as they began to walk out onto a small boat as she held Jacks arm. They travelled to the island on the way they talked about the three archers "a whole army taken down by three archers, they must be powerful to do something like that" (name) said "indeed they seem quite strong" Jack replied as they reached the island. As soon as Jack stood upon the ground he helped (name) down "Jack! Don't you'll hurt yourself" (name) said worried "my little flower you cannot hurt me, you are far too light" he replied making her blush once (name)'s feet touched the ground she sighed happily "ah much better, I'm so glad to see" she said walking in the snow with Jack. They kept walking and walking until they reached a forest then continued to walk through it, (name) could see the snow formed into words on a tree "go away" it said "Jack" (name) said causing him to stop and look he narrowed his eyes then faced back forward to see and old looking tower past a small hill they walked towards it at a slow pace but stopped when they were at the top of the hill to see broken machines and broken ships with many arrows "well it looks as though we have found where that old sea dog lost the battle" (name) commented "it appears that way" Jack replied looking around then took one step forward only to have an arrow shot into his sandal between his toes (name) looked at it "that is a very accurate shot even better than what I can do" (name) said surprised looking at Jack ask he took another step forward only to have three more arrows hit his sandal. He tested the ground but quickly jumped back at the arrows hit where his foot was. (name) and Jack stood still as three figures stood on top of the tower the wind blew making their clothes flutter suddenly an arrow was shot ripping off part of Jack's sleeve then more pinned him to the tree. A final arrow was heading towards him but Jack was un able to move. He closed his eyes.

Stab!

He opened his eyes to see (name) had blocked the arrow with her bow. She turned around and pulled out the arrows that kept Jack stuck to the tree. "Jack are you alright?" she asked "yes (name) I am fine" he replied hugging her. They both looked to the tower to see how they were to get past, "I have an idea" Jack said as he ran out with his sword in hand trying to blind the archers but had no effect he ended up back where (name) was "but I thought it would work" he replied he grabbed his hat and waved it in plain sight for them to see but nothing he dropped it to the ground and they shot it! Then it hit (name) like a ton of bricks she went to say something but Jack had other plans. (name) followed Jack to a water fall but could not see him "I must fight on their levels" she heard Jack say. "Jack this is impossible" (name) said to him "nothing is impossible unless you believe it is" Jack replied. She then followed Jack to a clearing and held his robe she turned away from him while blushing "what e-exactly are we doing?" she stammered "I'm fighting on their level" he replied.

(name) sat on the ground looking at the wild life near her and smiled. Once Jack was ready he and (name) both walked to were the warriors were "be careful Jack" (name) warned him he smiled and held her hands "do not worry (name) I shall be fine, but I want you to be even more careful" she chuckled "Jack are you forgetting I am blind as well?" she asked smirking he blushed "r-right" they got ready as Jack tied the blindfold around his eyes then they ran dodging arrows like no tomorrow (name) got graze across the arm and one hit her leg. 'Crud!' (name) thought but continued running she dodge them doing flips and twists and spins. Anyone who looked at her at first glance thought because of her chubbiness she would be the type to lounge around and not even manage to jump a hurdle but they obviously never knew (name). they both reached the walls of the tower where they jumped to the top (name) kneeled down because of her leg while Jack defeated the archers. Static electricity started coming from them when it stopped and black ooze and squirms its way into the well. The archers are just simple men they open their eyes "I can see!" one says before looking to Jack "you have freed us from the curse thank you" one said Jack looked over to (name) before running to her "(name) you are injured!" he said worriedly "I'm fine Jack *pulls out arrow with a grunt* just make the wish" she said smiling before she stood up with his help they both walked to the well "make a wish brave warrior and it shall be granted beyond your wildest dreams" the well spoke (name) got chills down her spine and not the good kind. "my quest has finally come to an end. Oh mystic well I humbly wish-" Jack began to speak when one of the archers interrupted him "wait! We must warn you any wish granted comes with a price" Jack and (name) turned to the thee archers "it was forever a goal that we fought long and hard to reach this well when we made it we stood before the well and made out wish. To be the greatest of warriors. The spirit of the well did indeed make us great warriors but in so doing robbed us of our sight and our mind enslaving us as its personal guard. We have lived cursed lives until now" he finished. (name) looked to Jack and let go pulling out her bow and an arrow out pointing it at the well. "evil spirit of the well! You shall not claim another innocent! My wish is for you to be destroyed!" Jack yelled as he stabbed his sword into the well at the same time (name) shot her arrow into it. The black goo shot into the air and in a flash of light it was gone. The archers looked in awe at the duo who destroyed the well "you do not need sight to be a great warrior I know that for a fact" (name) said looking to the archers with her milky (eye colour) eyes.

Jack and (name) left the tower walking away, Jack put his robe back on and walked away with (name) "are you sure you are alright?" Jack asked "Jack we've known each other long enough for you to know what I will say" (name) smirked at him. He looked at her leg to see she was limping. Without waring he picked (name) up in bridal style "Jack! Put me down right now! I mean it!" she complained and kept trying to move out his grasp. Jack smiled at her and silenced her with a kiss on the cheek. (name) closed her mouth and hid her red face in Jack's chest. "shall we go find another portal?" he asked "s-shut up and let's go" she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack vs Mad Jack

Jack and (name) were walking through a town jack didn't ware his hat and (name) had her hood up and covering her body and her weapons they enter a bar where various aliens resided. They both ordered drinks hot water for Jack and milk for (name). they had sat down in a booth and just as they were about to drink a hand slammed onto the table.

They both looked up "hey! you got some kind of nerve" the odd fish looking alien said to them "you know what I'm saying? You got some gut commin here! You know what I mean? You better finish those drinks quickly *sticks tongue in both drinks* cuz you might not live much longer" he smirked Jack glared at him then the fish man showed wanted posters of both Jack and (name) "Aku is offering two google plex each for both yo heads. Two google plex now that's a lot of money" suddenly all the bounty hunters in the bar stood up facing them.

Jack pour another glass (name) listened to her surroundings but couldn't stand up to fight because her leg, even though it had healed, was still hurt to walk on a little 'she cannot fight like this' Jack thought glancing at (name) he quickly unsheathed his sword, grabbed (name) and slashed his way through the crowd and our the bar. (name) kept shooting the bounty hunters behind them as Jack ran while slashing through them until they reached a forest clearing. Jack placed (name) down near a tree "Jack let me help" (name) said trying to stand only to have Jack push her back on the ground "no I will not have you killed while injured it is not honourable" Jack said as he became surrounded by different bounty hunters he ran off tho fight them. As (name) watched Jack fight she noticed he was more angry than usual he sliced through them with only anger. A bear bounty hunter came at Jack swiping his claws at him but Jack slashed him in half, then a giant robot centipede but was cut like sushi. When the final enemy was defeated he yelled "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" (name) got up and walked to his side "Jack you must calm down" she said trying to calm him. He took deep breaths before putting away his sword and taking a step but the band on his sandal broke. Jack got so angry he picked it up and threw it at one of his electronic wanted posters that was on the tree. (name) looked to where it landed then to Jack "Jack, are you ok?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek, he looked to her with anger in his eyes making her retract her hand Jack calmed down then sighed and placed his own hand on her soft chubby cheek "forgive me my flower I did not mean to scare you" he said placing his forehead upon hers "Jack it's-" then lighting appeared around the sandal Jack through then made another and the lightning grew stronger and bigger until finally it created a man and a woman.

The man looked exactly like Jack except he wore a black robe with red rims and a red belt. His eyes had bags under them and were red where the white should be. The woman looked exactly like (name) but skinny and red eyes and a black dress like hers. (name) looked shocked as did Jack. "What sorcery is this? Who are you?" Jack asked the cop cat "don't be such a fool! I am you!" copy-Jack yelled "well that was rude" (name) commented "cork it fatty" the skinny (name) said smirking "fatty!? Why you little!" (name) said about to shoot before Jack pulled her back "If you are me then who am i?" Jack asked "*groan* you're so stupid! You are you also!" he said standing before Jack and (name) "Enough! You are our mirror images! Yet you're speech is fowl with evil and disrespect! Who are you and how have you come to be us!" Jack asked full of frustration. (name) stood by Jack bow at the ready "we are the son and daughter of Aku's magic he has looked deep within you and has spawned me from your own burning hatred and your desire to be skinny an beautiful. "I am your dark side and I possess all the powers that you wield. And we only have one purpose in our existence to destroy you both!" (name) raised an eye brow before Jack placed a hand upon her shoulder "be careful" he said (name) she nodded and aimed her bow at her skinny counterpart.

The two Jack's fought with each other and the original looking angrier and angrier with each hit. They ended up causing a fire with their swords (name) growled at her counterpart "you know Jack would be better off with me~" the skinny (name) said shooting arrows at (name). (name) shot arrows at her growling "what would you know! He loves me and I love him!" (name) yelled shooting an arrow at her "but you know it's true! I mean look at you! Who could ever love a fat, ugly, over weight, useless monster like you!" the skinny (name) yelled shooting a rain of arrows piercing (name)'s left arm, right leg, right shoulder and one in her back.

(name) stopped firing and dropping to her knees deep down she knew they were her own thoughts "I-I…I don't know" (name) said looking down "(name)!" Jack called out "do not believe what she says! You are perfect the way you are! You have cheeks plump as a ripe fruit, *clank* hair as smooth as silk, *jump clank* eyes that sparkle like Amber and *clank clank clank* a smile that could put the sun to shame! And it is those features that I fell in love with!" Jack yelled going back to his fight. (name) looked inside herself thinking about what Jack had said and realised something. She smirked the looked up at her counterpart "ya know what I just realised something about what you said other me" (name) said smiling. "And what is that, oh fat one~?" the skinny (name) said smirking "I don't care" (name) said her counterpart glares "HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE! YOU'RE UGLY HIDEOUS A DISGRACE! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" (name) just looked to her "that's where you're wrong" copy-(Name)'s eyes widen "you keep saying how much it matters to be beautiful on the outside and how weight defines how we should live. and yes to some extent you are right outer beauty is important but inner beauty is what really matters. you are be beautiful there's no doubt about that but you have an ugly heart and a disgusting personality that is something no one can look past no matter how beautiful a person. I may not be skinny or model perfect but it took me an adventure to realize i am beautiful inside and out and you know what i'm ok with that because i found someone who loves me! someone who cares about me no matter my appearence and yes i know once he goes home to stop Aku i'll dissapear but as long as he's happy...I'm happy" the copy-(name) begins to disappear glaring at (name) with her last words reaching (name)'s ears "you're a fool"

(name) sighed and pulled out the arrows then looked to Jack and the copy-Jack, Jack had left open a large and fatal opening, copy-Jack saw this and swung his sword "no!" (name) yelled running to Jack adrenalin pumping through her veins not worrying about her injuries. Her heart and mind only had one goal in front of her 'keep Jack safe' when she finally reached Jack she started pulling out something from inside her clothes as the sword was swung down.

SLASH!

Flesh had been torn, blood had started to drip onto the grass but it was not Jack's. Jack had turned to see what had happened making his eyes widen. His beloved (name) had stood before him "Jack i need you to calm your nerves" (name)'s milky (e/c) narrowed harshley at the evil counterpart "the only reason my counterpart was ever made was my doubt and insecurites about my physical appearence thinking i wasn't good enough for you. once I accepted who i was she dissapeared. find your inner peace" she said sterntly Jack took in what she had said and breathed in and out slowly calming down "no! i will distroy you! for father! for my love!" mad Jack yelled taking a swing at (name once more but just as the sword was about to strike her heart both he and it disappeared. Jack looked back to (name) in time to watch her fall to her knees and pick up Jack's broken sandal to fix it "(name)?" he asked before she stood up to face him. His eyes widen in horror seeing the large slash mark across her stomach, she walked towards him with a blank expression holding his fixed sandal. She stood before him then

WHACK!

She whacked him on top of his head with said Sandal he held his head and looked to (name) "next time I say came down, don't flip when you BREAK A SANDAL STRING!" she yelled. her knees suddenly shake and she almost collapses if not for Jack catching her he lets her lean on him as he carried her back to town to an infirmary. After she was fixed up Jack was allowed in he was greeted with (name), sitting in a bed with bandages on her left arm, right leg, right shoulder, her back and around her stomach, frowning at him moving her finger in the 'get over here now' motion. He walked up to her "sit" was all she said he sat on the bed  
"*takes a deep breath* Jack, at what point in time did it seem like a good idea to fight with anger?" she asked Jack looked down "I was not in the right state of mind, therefor I had no control of my actions" Jack replied (name) sighed "Jack look at me" he looked up to see (name) smiling worriedly "I know you have a lot of pressure on you with the whole kill Aku thing and save your kingdom. But a sound soul must dwell within a sound body or there is only a soul ripe to be poisoned by evil and sin. I will always be here for you Jack even if my life force leaves the earth before your own does, so if you are angered by anything tell me" she said before sitting on her knees and hugging him lightly. Jack was stunned by (name)'s words he gratefully held her gently minding her wounds.

"Now let's get moving. We need to find-" (name) said but Jack raised a hand "we are not going to move until you are able to walk without limping" Jack said sternly (name) was about to protest when Jack Kissed her cheek again knowing this was a trick that would silence her and make her agree to anything "yes Jack" she replied blushing "Jack I am going to rest, I feel drained alright?" (name) said lying down falling asleep instantly. Jack smiled at her sleeping form and whispered to her "sleep well my little warrior"


	4. Chapter 4: Jack and the Scotsman

Chapter 4: Jack, (name) and the Scotsman

Jack and (name) were walking down the path to a really worn out bridge "how are you feeling?" Jack asked (name) she looked to him raising an eyebrow "Jack it's been a long time since my wounds have healed and I can walk without pain, I think I'm ok" she said smirking. They stopped at the bridge "…who's going first?" (name) asked "I shall go" Jack said before he slowly walked upon it after a few feet he turned to (name) "it is safe to cross" (name) nodded and cautiously walked onto the bridge holding the ropes. They do not break under her weight the duo continue to walk the bridge for a whole day and night with Jack's help since being on a bridge let her only see squiggly lines. During the night a plank under Jack snapped but he quickly caught himself with his sword (name) was asleep at the time so she knew nothing about it. The next morning they both continued walking when they heard a really foul sound.

(name) and Jack covered their ears in pain "what in the world is that!" (name) cried out "I do not know" Jack replied in the distance they say a rather largely built man with red hair a bald patch on his head, he wore a red Kilt with a cat face on it, a white t-shirt, black boots well one black boot because his left leg was a machine gun, he had a red scraggly beard and he was playing green bagpipes. He continued to play with his eyes closed he stood before (name) and Jack then ended his song looking at the two "by the looks on yer faces I can tell ye like the pipes wee laddie and lass" the man said with a thick Scottish accent. He then continued the song before Jack held up his hand stopping the Scotsman "please I don't mean to interrupt but are we close to the end of this bridge?" Jack asked "no far from it. I've been traipsing across this bridge for days now." The Scotsman replied "Seems we have a long way to go still, we should be on our way" Jack said trying to walk past the Scotsman "um excuse us" "What do you expect me to do?" "Just stand aside" "And risk faIIing over the side for a couple of perfect strangers? Away and bow your heads. You stand aside!" "Our destination Iies at the opposite end of the bridge" "And you'II get there after you both back up and I reach that end of the bridge first." The Scotsman said getting angry.

(name) decided to put her two cents worth in "sir we need to get across now, we would be wasting time if we agree with what you said and time is the one thing we don't have" she said the Scotsman looked to her "So you think you're better than me because you're in a hurry, I'm in a hurry too! But, no, you did not think of that, did you? That I might be an equal. No! You just consider yourself superior, right off! You're rude." The Scotsman said (name) frowned "*sighs* you misunderstood what we have said" (name) said looking the Scotsman in the eyes "do i? Ye think I'm dumb too?" he asked "No we. Look we are all in a hurry so Jack and I shall hang from the planks and you may walk over" (name) suggested "so you get a peek um me kilt?" "no that is not what I was suggesting" "so you say lass. But I doubt you and yer pansy friend" (name) glared at him "what was that!" she yelled "oh so yer deaf too?" "you do not speak to woman like that! Especially beautiful woman" Jack interjected "so yer gonna but in as well? You cIagtaiI cuddie dreik! I'II teII you what we're gonna do. We'll fight for it to the finish" the Scotsman said smirking "I do not think there is any need to-" Jack was interrupted by the Scotsman getting in his face "Listen, you boony bIathering numpty. The onIy way for you to get across this bridge is to beat me in combat! Now, are you a man, or a worthIess bIate Iike I know you are? I'm caIIing you a coward!" the Scotsman yelled "I fear no man" Jack replied (name) got her bow in hand and an arrow in the other.

"oooohhhh That's some tough talk coming from a man who wears a basket on his head! I carry my haggis in a basket. You might even make me shiver if you weren't dressed in a nightgown. You look Iike my nanny! You call that thing dangling off your hip a sword? Looks Iike a butter knife. You'II not hurt anyone, wielding a piece of tinfoil around. You'd be better off using your slippers for a weapon. This is a sword! And it's bigger than yours." The Scotsman said getting out of Jacks face and pulling out his very long sword out. (name) looked at Jack who looked mad she placed a hand on his shoulder he looked back at her "a sound soul resides within a sound body. Keep calm" she reminded him he nodded taking in deep breaths.

The Scotsman grinned at Jack "What do you think of that, -Wearing, Basket-Face SIipper-WieIding, CIype-Dreep-BachIe Gether-Uping-BIate-Maw, BIeathering, GomeriI Jessie, Oaf-Iooking, Scooner, Nyaff, PIookie, Shan, MiIk-Drinking Soy-Faced ShiIpit, Mim-Moothed, SniveIing, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-BIaugh ViIe-Stoochie, CuIIy-Breek-Tattie." The Scotsman brought his sword down on Jack but was blocked by Jacks sword just when it was going to strike his head. Jack's straw hat was cut in two and dropped down into the abyss (name) looked over the edge then the Scotsman "oh, you've done it now" she said.

The Scotsman laughs loudly "aw You gonna weep now? ShaII I pause whiIe you mourn your hat? I can pIay a meIanchoIy tune to go with your weeping." He said then started playing his bag pipes but was cut short when Jack stabbed through the bag pipes, he removed his sword causing the bagpipes to deflate. (name) laughed out loud "AHAHAHAHAHA! J-Jack for all the things you have done while angry THIS is the funniest yet!" she said in between laughs. The Scotsman looked at Jack "you've done it now" he said tossing his bagpipes off the bridge "I'm gonna turn yer head into a flour sifter!" he said pulling his sword out again "oh! Eh lass, not ta be rude but ye might wanna take a few steps back. Wouldne want ye ta hurt yerself" the Scotsman said to (name) "what? I-" "(name) please this bridge is unstable and could break. I wish for you to not fall off. Besides you are in no condition to fight" Jack interrupted her. (name) huffed "fine only because I know you wish to fight fair fights" she said backing up "wait let me help" Jack said helping (name) to a safe distance "why are ya helpin her. She can move on her own" the Scotsman questioned "it is because she is blind. Though she can see with her feet she has a very difficult time seeing on ground that is constantly changing such as ships or bridges" Jack explained.

She watched the two battle it out Jack bouncing back after every move "Aye, you got a lot of pep for a wee laddie." The scots man commented Jack bounced back "The horse-cut technique should've destroyed your sword." Jack said shocked "Magic runes, laddie! AII them fancy moves will get you nowhere. Now, quit your jumping around and get to fighting!" the scots man yelled swinging his sword at Jack. (name) listened how they fought, the fight lasted the whole day and through the night. By then Jack and them Scotsman were exhausted "Prepare to meet your doom." The Scotsman said then tried lifting his sword but failed "I'II give you one more chance to give up" the Scotsman said breathing deeply "I am not defeated. And I Shall hold my ground." Jack said very tired "Hold your ground? You can barely hold your sword." "Then come get me." Jack said "What! You uh I" the Scotsman stuttered "Seeing that I'm a sportsman I'II give you a moment to recuperate" he said not to long after those words rumbling was heard Jack and the Scotsman looked behind them to see two weird machines one driven by a sheriff pig and another driven by a weird looking alien. (name) stood up but could not see anything since the bridge was moving.

"They're after me!" the two males said then looked to each other "After you?" "Aku's got a price on my head!" Jack said pointing to himself "Aku has a price on my head!" the Scotsman said pointing to himself (name) was panicking because she couldn't see and she knew something bad was going on. The pig had shot handcuffs from his gun which clamped around one wrist of the Scotsman's and one wrist of Jacks. "We are in no condition to fight" said Jack "Especially not with a pyjama-wearing daisy strapped to my wrist!" the Scotsman argued. "We must escape." Jack said facing left "Over the side!" the Scotsman said facing right. They both Jump the way they were facing but the chain was short and pulled them back onto the bridge "Over the side! Leave it to a Iover of basket hats to jump Ieft instead of right. I'm having second thoughts now anyway." The Scotsman said Jack faced (name) who was looking worried, he reached for (name), grabbed her hand and put her between him and the Scotsman "We have no idea how far down" the Scotsman's words were cut short when Jack cut the floor beneath them making them fall through.

(name) screamed because she hates not being able to see anything "JACK! HELP!" she cried out. Jack looked to (name) "(NAME)!" he yelled trying to reach her but they became separated. (name) fell into a swamp, she stood up rubbing her head "thank god I'm chubby, if I was skinny I would of broken my ass" she chuckled to herself she looked around using her feet since she lost her shoes. She looked at her surroundings mostly trees and water. She wandered the swamp for almost an hour, she tried searching for Jack but she couldn't sense his presents "where is that boy?" (name) asked herself when she found a camp and heard laughing coming from it she walked cautiously up to it "aye I was wrong about you" she heard the Scotsman say "I acted foolish as well but we must find (name) right now" (name) smiled and ran to him hugging him "Jack!" she said smiling "K-(name)!" he said surprised but then that surprise turned to relief he hugged her back "(name) I was so worried, I thought I lost you" he said (name) looked up at Jack "Jack after all we have been through all my injuries you really think I can be gotten rid of that easily?" she said smirking. Jack kissed her forehead "I'm so glad you are safe" (name) blushed.

"aw now ain't that the sweetest thing I've ever seen" Jack and (name) looked to the Scotsman who was laughing when they both blushed "aye laddie is she yer bonnie lass?" the Scotsman asked "if by bonnie lass you mean my love then yes she is" Jack answered while (name) hid her face in his chest. "so what do we do now?" (name) asked


	5. Chapter 5: Aku's fairy tales

Chapter 5: Aku's fairy tales

A little blond girl runs through the under area of a high up monorail track form an evil monster. She becomes cornered and the shadow of the monster is cast over her "Please, don't take my soul." She begged. "Aku! you will not claim another innocent!" the shadow of 'samurai Jack is cast on the wall "your reign of terror is over demon!" the Shadow of '(name)' is also cast on the wall "Samurai Jack! Archeress (name)! My heroes" the girl says happily as 'Jack', '(name)' and the evil 'Aku' launch at each other when 'Jack's' sword makes contact with 'Aku's' head. Aku lets out a painful moan. Revealing the owners of the shadows are three children one boy that has a robe like Jack's, another boy that has hair that resembles Aku's and a little girl with a hood like (name)'s.

"I hate being Aku! I don't wanna be him anymore! I wanna be Jack or (name)!" the boy who has hair like Aku says crankily "What? First of aII, I do the best Jack imitation." The boy who looks similar to Jack says "Do it again, PhiI!" one of the alien boys say. 'Phil' clears his throat "Aku, you wiII not cIaim another innocent." He perfectly imitates Jack "second, you can't be (name) cause she's a girl plus May does the best (name) impression. May a demonstration" Phil said turning to the chubby girl with (eye colour) hair and green eyes "*clears throat* your rein of terror is over demon!" May said sounding like (name) "And, third, you used to Iove being Aku." "Yeah. That was before Jack and (name) came aIong! Now everyone wants to pIay Jack and (name) and destroy me!" the boy with spikey hair said looking at everyone since they were dressed like Jack and (name) "But you Iook just Iike him." One of the other boys said"No I don't! It's just my hair." He said trying to fix his hair "No, tricks wiII not protect you this time!" Phil said imitating Jack again "you shall be defeated!" may said imitating (name) "Yeah! Destroy Aku!" all the kids said chasing 'Aku'

Little did they know they were being watched by the real Aku through one of his portals. He frowned at the sight of children mocking him "For eons I have terrorized this Iand. Every miserabIe creature trembIed at the mere mention of my name. The pitifuI peopIe shrank before my awesome power. But now I am openIy mocked by these measIy of the Archer's and samurai's heroics have spread through the worId Iike a virus! But I wiII cure the worId of this pIague of hope. I wiII unIeash such evil that even the most innocent souI wiII be consumed by terror!" he said looking to his portal again at the children

"We're not afraid of you anymore, Aku no matter what you do." Phil said pointing to 'Aku' " Hush! You cannot speak of Aku this way" an elder who was passing by said to the children worriedly but they just laughed. Aku was outraged by this "InsoIent brats! Their eIders stiII fear and respect the aImighty Aku. But this new generation the seed of rebeIIion has been pIanted in them by these taIes of heroism." Aku said then stroked his beard in thought before an idea came to him "WeII, if they respond to stories I have a taIe or two that wiII turn Aku into the hero of their young hearts!" he said laughing.

All the children in the city where being forced to gather in a stadium where they sat upon the floor" What's going on?" one girl asked "Why have we been forced to come here?" another asked when suddenly in the centre where a chair made of fire stood Aku appeared sitting in it. The children shook in fear. Aku spoke "A taIe must be toId. A taIe of epic proportions. I wiII take you to a universe far away. To a world of hunger. For the only one who ate was a corrupt and evil beast. A devourer of worlds who set his sight on our defenseless sphere. But a beloved and courageous hero arose to oppose the terrorizing beast. Mounted on his sled with eight tiny reindeer he flew into battle against the cosmic scourge. Then the great warrior focused all his power into his spear of truth. And he hurled it with all his might. The spear struck the beast transforming him into beef jerky! The great warrior was victorious. And the people feasted on the spoils of his conquest and never went hungry again. "Who shall we thank for this heroic feat?" the people asked. The warrior removed his helmet to reveal himself. It was none other than I Aku! And so the people bowed down and made the great warrior their king! That is the story of how I came to be." Aku said proudly until he realised the children were not old enough to understand his story

"Perhaps my story is too compIex for these young minds." He said to himself "A story of the purest, simpIest theme must be toId. Yes. Fairy taIes are simpIe. But the heroes within are Iegendary. ''LittIe Red Riding Hood." ''Once upon a time there was a little girl who was loved by all." Yes, I am famiIiar with this one. Once upon a time, there was a little girl with an adorable red cape and great flaming eyebrows who was beloved by all. And so the people affectionately named her Little Red day, Little Red Hood was on her way to her grandmother's house. "My poor grandmama is of deIicate I am deIivering to her a picnic basket of confectionery treats!" Did someone say ''picnic baskets fiIIed with deIicious confectionery treats''?" said the wolf And so the mean wolf took a shortcut and arrived at Grandmother's house before Little Red Hood.

"Who's there?" asked the grand mother "Howdy-ho, Grandma. It's me, the woIf."

"Oh, my!" "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm petrifying. Now, enough of the chitchat. In you go." How horrible! Little Red Hood approached Grandma's house unaware of what awaits her within. "Who's there?" the granny asked before being shoved back down the wolfs throat "Hey, hey. Keep it down in there! Come in, my chiId." Hey, Red. How about giving me some of those confectionery treats? "My, Grandma! What big eyes you have!" little red said "Yeah, eyes, big teeth, and a big appetite!" The wolf attacked Little Red Hood not knowing that Little Red Hood had laser eye beams great combat skills and a powerful uppercut that freed Little Red's grandmother from the evil bowels of the wolf. Confectionery treats. And so Little Red Hood was victorious! Do not be afraid, your joy." Aku said thinking the children would love the story but got no respons

"Do you not Iike the taIes of Aku? Speak! Yes, your thoughts on the taIes of Aku." Aku said pointing to a little girl "WeII, the stories were toId very weII." "Yes?" "But I think we wouId Iike to hear a story about Samurai Jack and Archeress (name)?" she asked "What?! So be it. Pay attention, chiIdren for you are about to hear the story of ''Jack, (name) and the Three Bears. Once upon a time, there were three bears who lived together in a house of wood. One was a little wee bear. One was a middle-size bear. And the other was a great, huge bear! "I made us some porridge, comrades. But, aIas, it is too hot" the wee bear said "That's okay, brother. We can go for a waIk in the woods whiIe it cooIs off." The great huge bear said "You made porridge!" said the middle-size bear said And while they were out a wicked samurai and an evil archer came to the house.

He was not a good samurai nor was she a good archer.

He was an impudent, bad, old samurai and she was a mean old archer. "Oh, yeah! Porridge! And so the wicked samurai and evil archer began to eat. It did not matter to them if the porridge was too hot, too cold, or just right. They ate it all! AII right! Good. And then they set off to destroy the three bears' house. When the three bears returned complete destruction awaited them.

"Someone's been eating my porridge!" "Someone's been messing with my books!" "Someone's been wearing my cIothes!" "Someone wrecked our whoIe house! And there they are! SIeeping in my bed!" " Shut up! I'm trying to sIeep!" said Jack "cork it you whiny baby!" said (name) "Sir? Aku?" a child asked "Yes, chiId? Why do you interrupt Aku?" Aku asked "WeII, the thing is Jack and (name) wouIdn't do that" "Oh? You know them?" "No but-" Very weII. Perhaps I exaggerated a IittIe. But this next story is true to its uttermost detaiI. Once upon a time, there was a house built from straw, wood and brick where three innocent little pigs happily made their residence.

Until there was a knock at the door.

It was big, bad Jack and bigger bad (name). "LittIe pig, IittIe pig open up and Iet us in!" Jack and (name) chanted "Not by the hairs on our chinny-chin chins!" "Then we'll huff and we'll puff and we're coming in! Here's Jackie! And Katie!" " Aku, sir?" a girl asked "Yes, girI chiId?" I'm scared"

"Good. Both the samurai and Archer are scary!" Aku said "But Jack and (name) wouId never do such a-" "SiIence! I wiII continue with yet another taIe. The story of poor little Cinderella and her evil stepmother, Jacqueline. And her two wicked stepsisters, Jackie and (name)a. "Scrub that fIoor! -Wash those dishes! Make me dinner!" "But Jack is a man"

"Very well. There once was a house made of candy. But a giant samurai came and smashed it! Guess my name!" "But those are three different stories." "With great endings. And so the samurai prince finally found the magic frog and kissed him, enraging the frog who then ate the samurai prince" "But wasn't Jack just a giant?" "Yes. And he fell off the beanstalk." "But he wasn't on a beanstalk." "You are correct. He was searching for his lost sheep who stampeded over him." "That's not how the story goes." "Yes, it does! After barely surviving the sheep stampede a cat in giant boots came along -and kicked the samurai!" "What?" a child asked. Aku proceeded to tell many tales of how the Samurai or the archer would fail and die or both at the same time all the while messing up the fairy tale stories as well.

"What's happening?" "Enough! Here is the truest taIe of aII! There was an almighty, all-powerful wizard. And there was a pathetic, little samurai with a pathetic weak Archer. And the wizard destroyed them! The end!" then Aku disappeared in smoke.

"No, that's not how it wouId happen" a boy stood up saying "Yeah! First, it would be a misty night." Phil said "And Jack would be climbing a huge castle with (name). But not before they defeated its 8-foot, six-armed mutant guard." Another boy said encouraging other children to help make the story. "Yeah! Then they would be climbing all battle-damaged. With his hair all messed up and (name)'s long flowing hair flying in the wind. With his sword in his teeth and (name)'s bow and last few arrows strapped onto her! Yeah. And as Jack and (name) reach the top of the castle Aku would creepily creep out from the shadows. But Jack can smell his foul stench." Said a boy but quickly a girl added "and (name) could sense his evil aura." "And then they fight!" a girl said "Not yet! First, they would stare each other down!" "And then they'd fight!" "No, not yet! Jack would first say, "You have plagued the land with your evil long enough. Prepare to meet your doom.

" And then they'd fight!" a boy said "No, not yet! Because Aku would answer, "You are truly powerful, samurai and archer but no match for my evil wizardry!" "and then they fight!" "no not yet! Because (name) would say" "No, it is you that is the one who is no match for us. For we are the light in this world of darkness and we shall defeat you!" "Now?" a girl asks "Now." One of the boys answers

And then they'd fight! Aku quickly turns into a huge. Dragon-like creature. But he's no match for Jack's samurai skill and (name)'s reflex! And with one mighty blow and one mighty shot Jack and (name) destroys Aku! Then he would sheath his sword all cool-style and say: "our quest has ended. I will now travel back to my own time and undo the evil that Aku has done." "then (name) would say: "I shall follow you to the ends of the earth my love and shall fight alongside you forever. Together nothing can defeat us" "then kiss"

" The end!"

to be continued


End file.
